Silent World
by TheEnderOne
Summary: Sariphina is deaf. she can hear nothing, only her own thoughts. is there a creature out there can can bring life to her silent world?
1. Chapter 1

**A silent world**

Sariphina sat in her room. her room was simple, she had blue walls and white carpet. she had a twin sie bed with a black bedspred. the one window in her room had White curtains that reached from the ceiling to the floor. she loved this room. this was her room. the one part of her life that was perfect. she had her laptop on her desk. There she sat at her computer, typing away. she had filled whole hard drives with her ramblings. her stories. her thoughts. a world where she could hear.

yes. she was deaf. she could hear nothing. she has never heard music, the sound of her parent's voices. nothing. her whole world was her thoughts... she had no friends. for no one could speak sign language. only her mother could use sign. so she usually stayed in her room... or in the woods writing in one of her notebooks. being 19 and handicapped stressed her. she wanted to be her own person. but her mother worried that she wouldn't be safe in a world consumed with noise.

she looked at the time, 3:30. she hut her computer and stood from the desk. she went over to her shelf and pulled her blue notebook out and grabbed a pen before she left her room. she passed her mother in the kitchen. 'Going out?" her mother signed. 'yes, i'll be back later.' her mother nodded and left to the living room. Sariphina left the house and walked down the road. her house was quite awhile away from the woods. she held her notebook close as she entered the forest. she followed a small path that took her to a small meadow. her bench was there by the edge of the treeline.''with a smile she went and sat down.

she could sit in the woods forever. the scenery was so peaceful. she wished she could hear it. she could only imagine the sound of the forest. she watched the trees and leaves sway in the soft breeze that blew through the meadow. she sighed and leaned back against the bench. the breeze blew her bright red hair. her green eyes took in the Maple leaves around her. she closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

she dreampt about noise. the noise of voices and the woods. in her dream she ran through the woods. carefree and happy. she laughed, someone else laughed behind her. someone was with her. but she didn't feel scared. she felt... safe and calm. infact she felt... at home. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" she called. the other person chuckled and spoke."are you sure about that?" the rich voice permeated her mind. she gasped as hands came around her waist. "Noo!" she laughed hard as she was pulled to the man. his arms, they were slender and it seemed he was dressed in a black suit.

* * *

she woke up with a jolt. she could still feel the arms around her as she sat up. she had returned to her silent world. She had never dreamed anything like that before. who was this man in the dream? she looked up to the sky, the sun was setting... she had been sleeping for awhile... she could feel her neck starting to tense up. she groaned and stood up. she stretched and yawned. she had to get back home... her mother would be worried... she sighed and went back to the trail.

she walked over leaves and sticks. she walked... and walked... why did this path seem much longer then when she walked to the meadow. she sighed and looked around, clutching her notebook to her chest. she was getting a weird feeling, like she was being watched. she took a deep breath to keep herself calm. she would get out of here... she would. her heart started bounding, something white caught her eye. she turned, hoping it was someone who could help her. she opened her mouth to speak. her speech wasn't the best because of her deafness. but she at least could talk. "Hello?" she asked. she spoted the white thing. it was a head.

a strikingly white head stared back to her. it had no eyes and the being was very tall... he was very thin as well. he wore a black suit and a blood red tie. her heart started to pound."-hello?" she asked again. she felt like it was talking to you."I-I can't hear you..." she said quietly. she felt like it was talking to her again."I-I... i can't hear..." she muttered. she could feel the tention coming off it. "I-I'm s-sorry..." was all she could say.

* * *

~ Hey guys! this is what i have been wanting to try! i though a deaf character would be interesting, since there are some blind oc slender stories. i hope you enjoy!

Please leave a comment and review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sariphina shook as she watched the tall figure. anger raidiated from it. she quickly signed,'I am deaf.' muttering the words as she signed. it didn't help her. the being came forward, he appeared not ten feet from her. the sudden movement scared her, causing her to scream. she took a step back, slipping and falling on her bum. the Creature... well... he looked like a man... a very tall and slender Man. she tried to scramble away as she stared up into his Eyeless stare. her blue dress was starting to turn brown as she scooted away on the dirt forest floor.

her eyes went from his featurless white face to his arm which was reaching towards herher eyes widened and she attempted to get farther away from him. his hand came and hovered near her. she looked up to his face then to his hand,was he... helping her up? she timidly reached to take his hand. she hesitated before placing her small hand in his rather large hand. it wa large, but skinny, like the rest of his body. she took his hand, and with that, came a new voice. this voice was smooth and deep and it resonated through her mind."See, little one, i won't hurt you." she stared up at him. how? she was deaf, she couldn't hear anyone but herself. how could he... speak to her. 'H-How?" she thought.

she was being moved as he chuckled. he had helped her stand up, removing his hand quickly he left her. she whipped around. where could he be? why would he just leave?'Why did you go?' she asked in her head. hopefully the being heard her. but there was no awnser. she stood there... the one other voice she has ever heard in her life, just vanished. how she already felt herself craving for the company of his voice. she had no idea how this thought had entered her mind.

she mindlessly turned and started walking down the trail, her mind wandering. what was he? What did he want with her? how did he speak to her? Why did he speak to her? these questions swirled in her head. the want to hear him again... was already taking over. she blinked and looked up, seh had found the road. she blinked again and looked around, shocked. she had made it out of the woods! she looked to the sky, she had hardly noticed the fact that the sun had gone down, leaving her to walk home in the dark.

she swallowed hard and started to walked to her home. he held her notebook tightly. she couldn't help but agree with her mother at times. nighttime did frighten her. it always frightened her. the things she couldn't hear... the people that could come after her as she walked.

she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. she saw nothing, only an empty car that sat on the side of the road. she let out a deep breath.'Don't worry little one, i am watching you. nothing will harm you.' it was him. invading her mind again with his melidic voice. 'thank you...' she looked around for him, but could find him no where. she looked ahead and saw the silloette of her hame and started walked towards it again.'you have no need to thank me, i have watched over you for awhile now.' her eyes widened, but continued walking on.

he watched her? for how long? and why?! Why on earth would he watch her? she went to her front door, her house was a decent sized cape cod. she had a room on the end of the house, having two windows that over looked the side yard and front yard. she pushed the door open and stepped inside. her Mother must have heard the door close because she came in the room holding a plate as she dried it. she grinned when she saw her daughter. she brought the towel and hung it over her shoulder to sign to her daughter.' good to see you made it safely.'

Sariphina nodded,'yes, i fell asleep and took a detour.' she saw her mother laugh and leave the room back into the kitchen. Sariphina sighed and walked upstairs. she went up to her room and tossed the notebook onto her bed. she went to the window to close the curtains but stopped when she saw the one who had now consumed her thoughts.

well, i hope that satisfies your cravings! XD


	3. Authors Note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

ALRIGHTY! i will now be doing a special series on my dA (deviant art)

it will be a Response Series. i will be doing a mini comic every now and again on a response to a comment on one of the stories i have going. it will be the characters your talking about that respond, or me, occtionally. if case you want to check it out, or just my page. my username is called Enderwerks.

Can't wait to get started!


	4. sorry guys!

well... i am sure you all hate me for dropping off the face of the earth and all. but it is the week of my birthday and things have been crazy, being chased by boys, getting my license and other things. i have decided some things... well, one of them is that i will be putting Silent world on hold. if anyone wants to continue writing this, i do not care. but when i have the time again, i might. now, on Endtwined. i know EXACTLY what i want to do with it, but i am having a hard time writing it at this time. hero is the same way. in the last few weeks i've turned to my artwork on dA. there you can kinda see whats going on for me. i do plan on writing again, don't worry! i am not dead. i just... am having a difficult time writing is all!

sorry guys!


End file.
